Emma Green's 1st year
by emmalob98
Summary: It was a normal day travelling with the doctor visiting planets in other solar systems, the next thing i'm on a train to Hogwarts. DW/HP crossover!
1. Chapter 1

Its the first of September, and I'm currently sitting on a train that's going to take me to Hogwarts, the school for the gifted and talented. It's a school for witches and wizards. Yup apparently I'm a witch. I don't know when this happened one minute I was standing on the TARDIS talking to the Doctor the next I'm sitting on a train with a suitcase that has all my school clothes and books. But the thing is though is that Hogwarts is a story, a story about a boy called Harry Potter written by J.K Rowling, it's not real. And to top it off I have no way of contacting the doctor because of the fact they have never heard of technology. The only thing I can do is wait till I get to Hogwarts, get sorted and than send a letter to the doctor, I just hope the owls can find him where ever he is.

The train pulls into hogsmeads train station and there is Hagrid waiting to take us up to the castle. Sitting on the boats though the view is a lot better than when on TV and the view was breath taking than. Standing in the hall waiting for Professor McGongall to call my name I look at the staff table and I can't believe it where professor Quirrell is meant to sit next to Professor Snape is the Doctor! What on earth is he doing here!

"Granger, Hermione" I hear Professor McGongall call and a small little irl with very frizzy hair gets called up "Ravenclaw" shouts the hat. I look up in time to see Headmaster Dumbledore look furious

"Green, Emma" I slowly walk up all of a sudden I'm scared I see the doctor look at me in shock and than he laughs and smiles, I'm so glad that at least he remembers me and that I have someone here I can go see. "Slytherin" the hat shouts! I can't believe it! I'm in my favourite house, I never liked Gryffindor while they ran into trouble like I love doing they never bothered to think about anything, that and I really wanted to be friends with Draco Malfoy, he was always my favourite character in the books.

At the end of the feast which was magnificent even the doctor couldn't cook that good we were led to the dungeons by the two 5th year prefects. When we got there and was told the password we were led inside, the common room looked amazing all rich colours and woods, the greens and silvers were beautiful, i'm so glad I didn't get Gryffindor I know the red would have just given me a headache looking at that all day. Waiting for us to sit down was professor Snape and the Doctor. I had no idea what we were going to do about cover stories, I just hoped he knew.

"welcome to Slytherin House, I am Professor Snape your head of house and this is Professor Green, he is your second head of house, if I am busy or you cannot find me than you will go to professor Green. The other 3 houses hate us, they believe that we are all dark because of the fact that we are cunning we will not head straight into danger we will think about what is best and make sure there is no way for us to get caught, because of this you must stick together in front of the school, no matter what happens in this house as soon as you step out of that door it is forgotten about until you are once again inside this room. The girls dormitories are up the stairs on the left boys yours are the same on the right, your names are on a plaque, there will only ever be 2 of you to a room, once you have made friends with people if you want to change your rooms come and speak to either me or Professor Green and we will help you move. I am the potions professor here, everyone will tell you that I favour Slytherins and while I do it is only in front of the others, if you misbehave you will be in trouble with me privately. Professor Green here is the defence against the dark arts teacher, he was in Slytherin like yourselves a few years ago and passed with very high NEWTs. Now if that is all off to bed, don't forget make sure you have always read a chapter in advance for my lessons, I will not be happy if you do not know the answers!"

"Wait, Emma, I would like to talk to you please" said Professor Green.

So I stayed behind while all the other children walked up the stairs to look at their new rooms for the year.

"Doctor," I whispered

"not here Emma, come let us talk in my office" he replied.

The walk from the common room to his office was done in silence, we couldn't risk talking and someone over hearing.

Once inside his office the doctor used his sonic to make sure that no one could listen into our conversations.

"Doctor! What do we do! This is meant to be a story not real life, why are we here? I'm not even a witch!"

"Yes you are a witch, it seems that we have travelled dimensions and in this reality we are a witch and a wizard. The story here is that I am your father, Dumbledore says that in class you must still call me professor however there is a room added on to mine for you for if you ever stay over! We need to act life father daughter, no longer the two of us in a relationship not until we get out of this dimension." the doctor paused and took down the silencing wards "well done for getting in to Slytherin, I am proud, as you know I would not have minded which house you are in, but Slytherin I believe is where you will thrive fully. Now let's not waste any more time it is late and lessons start tomorrow, come I will walk you back to the common room"

and with that he was no longer the Doctor, he was my father and my professor. I'm glad I had started travelling with the doctor before this happened, things don't shock me any more, I must be used to weird things happening I mused as I followed my father back to the common room.

I slowly walked up the stairs that would take me to my room, there was only 4 girls in Slytherin first years, there was myself, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode. As I walked up I saw my name with Daphne Greengrass underneath it. I slowly walked into the room, looking around as I did, it looked nice, a little plain, there were two beds with green and silver covers and a wardrobe at the end of the bed, there was a bedside table and a desk by each bed and on top of the beds against the wall was a shelf for your books. Plain but all you would need for school. The beds were comfy which was all I cared about. There was an adjoining room which I guessed went to the bathrooms. I saw my suitcase sitting at the end of my bed so I slowly started taking out all of my clothes, hanging up my school uniforms which had the slytherin crest engraved in them now and putting my every day clothes in the chest of draws, next I put all my reading books on my shelf and all my school books on the desk and than took my pyjamas and toiletries to the bathroom to get changed and add them to the cupboard there. I was surprised by how comfortable my wand felt in my hand and how with just a flick of my wrist is did what I wanted to do.

I lay down quickly, it was late and I was tired and I knew that tomorrow would be a long day..a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up early, I quickly got ready and headed down to the common room, to read my potions book, I didn't know when I had potions yet as I hadn't been given my timetable but I wanted to be ready for when I did. I was the only one up yet so I got one of the nice chairs in front of the open fire and I quickly got absorbed in the potions text, I was so absorbed in the book that I didn't notice when others started coming into the common room, that was until someone came up and sat next to me. He was a first year I could tell by the size of him, but I wasn't paying much attention, it wasn't until I heard his voice that I knew exactly who it was, there was no way you could mistaken his voice, I was quite surprised that I didn't notice his hair the first time I looked up at him "Hello, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and you are?"

"Emma Green, It's nice to meet you,"

"Green, isn't that the DADA teachers name?" Draco questioned.

"Yeah..he is my father," I said embarrassedly

"Really!? Awesome that means that he has got to favour us over the gryffindorks!"

"Yeah, I hope so! But I don't think he would play favourites, he seems to give everyone a chance he is too kind hearted sometimes."

"First years! Hurry up now please! I'm to take you to the great hall for breakfast now!" shouted the fifth year prefects.

Myself along with the other first years quickly grabbed our backpacks and followed them out of the common room, because of the fact that none of us had our timetables yet we had to carry all of our textbooks in our bag which made them increasingly heavy. I noticed that we were the only ones that were carrying all of their books, the other years all knew their way to and from the common room so they could just quickly go back once they had been given their time table.

Breakfast looked lovely, there was anything there that you could want to eat, however if you looked at Slytherin table to the others ours was a lot more healthier. "Why do we only have the healthy stuff why can't we have the muffins and chocolate pancakes like the other tables!" moaned Crabbe, I was shocked he could actually put a sentence together that was that long

"Professor Snape makes sure that we all eat healthily and that we are not just eating sugary fatty foods but the right amount of fruit and protein, for the first week or two the house elfs will automatically put on your plate the correct amount of what you are to eat for all 3 meals. After that it is up to you to have learnt the portion sizes for the different foods. If professor Snape looks over and sees that you have not got the correct portion sizes he will point it out to you to remind you however if he has to tell you more than once you will get in trouble." explained the prefect. At least I knew that our head of house at least cared about us.

Professor Snape quickly made his way around the table handing out our timetables, ours didn't seem too bad on Monday we had: potions, History of Magic, spare transfiguration, charms, astronomy. Tuesday we had transfiguration, defence against the dark arts, HoM and a spare. Wednesday we had charms, herbology, spares astronomy, Thursday we had DADA, potions, herbology, flying and Friday we had had a day of just spares. I was glad that had so many spares, I got the feeling that we were going to need them.

I was also feeling very thankful that I had started reading our potions textbook this morning as first thing we had was potions. "Are you ready for potions?" I asked Draco. "Yes! Professor Snape is my godfather, he has been teaching me potions for a few years now, I know all of the first year curriculum. I can be your partner if you wish and help you?" Draco asked

"Yes please!, my father is rubbish at them so he never let me practice he was scared that we might blow the house up!" I laughed quietly.

Once the plates arrived the table went silent, it was a tradition of Slytherin house to eat in silence, all the other tables were laughing and talking ridiculously loud while shoving food just covered in grease. I was feeling quite glad that Professor Snape cared about us and that that food wasn't being placed on our table, the thought was quite nauseating, I had never been a fan for greasy food.

Once we had finished eating one of the prefects stood up to show us the way to Professor Snape's classroom, "For this week only I shall be taking you to your lessons and meeting you after class, after that you will be expected to make your own way to classes and on time, so make sure you learn the way before next Monday!"

with that the prefect left to head to his own lesson while we waited outside the classroom, talking quietly between us, none of us knew each other very well yet, while we had all heard of each other, we didn't know about them, just their family. "Say Emma, are you a pureblood, I've never heard the surname Green by its-self" Daphne asked

"I am, however my family is not English, it is American, my great grandfather moved to England when the muggles were having their civil war! They were expecting us to fight in their war and save them! Us as if we would ever step in to a muggles fight! Grandfather packed that night and the next morning took a portkey to England where he set up his estate, my family still works with a lot of families out in America and all over the world, they try to stay out of the light though"

"Oh, and why is that?" Pansy asked in her shrill like voice

"I'm not to sure to be honest, Father won't say, just says that he was told when he was a child that he was to try and stay out of the light as much as possible, he doesn't want to get involved in any wars or be made to choose a side, he is very neutral, doesn't believe in good or bad magic, he believes all magic could be good or evil for example expelliarmus, seems harmless but with enough force that could knock someone out or send them hurtling into a wall. However I believe that if the Dark Lord was to come back and he made to choose a side he would pick the Dark Lords side, he always preferred dark magic compared to light." I replied just as the Gryffindors arrived and the subject was dropped.

I could see though that they accepted my answer and accepted me into their group. The others had known each other growing us, there parents talking about them and them being made to sit with each other while the parents talked however I was the odd one know one had heard of before.

The classroom door slammed open and made us jump "In" growled Professor snape. We all walked in silently and on one side of the classroom the Gryffindors sat on the other us Slytherins did. Pansy sat with Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle sat together, Daphne, Blaise and Theodore all sat together while myself and Draco sat at the back. As soon as we sat down we took out our quill parchment textbook and potions quit waiting for professor snape to start the lesson.

The lesson went by quickly, he started testing the Gryffindors on the first chapter of our textbook, however none of them seemed to have read the books. Myself, Blaise and Draco managed to answer the questions correctly, after that we took notes on the potion to cure boils. It was quite a boring lesson, I wish we could have started making the potion but we won't be doing that for a few weeks yet.

After that the first week went by quickly, I had hardly any time to speak to father, I was correct we would be needing all the spares we had we were given so much homework it was hard to keep up, especially since I had never used a quill before..well I say I've never, i'm quite good and it seems to come naturally to me it just seems to be a bit disconcerting, I know all this stuff that i'm not meant to know. One question that hadn't left my mind though was..where was the TARDIS? It should have shown up by now, we'd been here a week. We needed to get out before things changed too badly...


	3. Chapter 3

When at last the weekend came I quickly ran down to the doctors rooms, I needed to talk to him, there was a lot of things I needed to talk to him, the TARDIS, what we were doing here, how we were going to get out of it, would the books have changed now that I am taking part and I cannot seem to be able to keep my head down, I am already well known with the Slytherins in my year as well as in other houses.

"Emma, how lovely to see you darling, I hope you are well?" he asked while putting a finger to his lips..someone was in the room

"Morning Father, do you have breakfast ready? I do so love your cooking. I am fine thank you and yourself?"

"Breakfast is almost ready Emma, we have a guest this morning..Headmaster Dumbledore"

"My apologise Sir, I did not know you would be here this morning"

"None taken Miss Green, I did not realise your Father had plans, well I shall not take up any more of your time professor Green, it was lovely having a chat with you!" said professor Dumbledore

"And you Sir! And you!" with that Dumbledore left and it was just myself and the doctor.

"What did Headmaster Dumbledore want Father?" I asked, I stuck with calling him father, I had no doubt that Dumbledore was standing outside listening in to our conversation.

"Nothing dear, just to see how I was settling in with my lessons, as you know I was appointed rather late in the summer so I didn't have much time to go over the lesson plans or prepare myself. Come let us eat though, how are your classes? Have you made friends? Are you settling in well? Why haven't you came and seen me all week?" my father rattled off one after the other

"Father take a breath and let me answer your questions! School is great i'm loving it, i've made friends with all of the Slytherin first years, I haven't had much chance to talk to the other first years yet though, I haven't had the time to come and see you though father, even with all the free periods we have, we get given so much homework in every lesson that that is all we do in the evenings and our free lessons and we still struggle." I replied in a whiny tone.

The doctor pulled out his wand and put up the silencing spell, Dumbledore had obviously got bored and left! "doctor! What are we doing here? Where's the TARDIS surely that should of found us by now? This is bad Doctor, you were always saying about how it was bad to go to different dimensions, well here we are what do we do?"

"I don't know Emma, the TARDIS should have turned up but I have no idea where she is, I don't know where she landed after we were chucked out of it. And this is bad, very bad, we've changed the books that we read, the Harry Potter books, well...we're in them now, they're are four girls in Slytherin now not three..and instead of Professor Quirrell there is Professor Green, the books are re-writing while we are here. There is nothing we can do, we have to stay here until the books are finished, you have to complete your education and fight in the war. We cannot leave. Not know."

"But Doctor..the war that happens in a few years..we can't stay for that what happens if one of us dies!? The TARDIS has got to show up soon, she always does. We cannot stay, I cannot finish my education I'm not even meant to be a witch! And I'm 19! not 11. why am I back to being 11 again.. I hate being eleven nothing good happens. As if I have to grow up again, why couldn't you have de aged?"

"Because I'm a time lord, I can only de age when I regenerate and I get a new body, I cannot stay in the body that I have and de age.. it would kill me because of my two hearts..however you..you're human, you've only got one heart you can de age easily, I believe they've even got a potion here that de ages you, when we were taken here we were taken for a reason and it obviously included us staying together..so it did what it had to..i was given the only job going and you were made to be a student" the doctor explained

"But Doctor, do you know what is going on here? Do you know why we are here?"

"not for certain..but I think I might..can you remember the Master?"

"the other time lord that is out there yeah..but what has this got to do with him?"

"I believe that he may have sent us to this other dimension knowing that we would be here for seven years before we can get out..which gives him seven years to plan how to take over the world and bring back the other time lords without my interfering. However his plans won't be able to be fully completed. I get the feeling the TARDIS has not shown up because of the fact that he wants the TARDIS however, after last time I have changed the locks and made it impossible for him to get in. The doors only open to me now, it's why I never send you to the TARDIS alone."

"You don't want the other time lords to come back..why?"

"The time war was frozen along with Gallifrey if you bring back Gallifrey than you bring back the time war including all the monsters that are trapped on Gallifrey, however keep the time lords from coming back and we are safe"

"Okay.." from the doctors tone of voice he didn't want to talk about it anymore "What are we going to do about this then? We already know the major plot lines obviously some things will change because of us being here, but the major line should stay shouldn't it?"

"Yes, the major plot line will, for instance this year Harry has to fight off Voldermort while he tries to get the Philosopher's stone, however the way Voldermort gets in to the school shall be different. However we cannot read the books, the books change everyday and it will tell us a possible future.."

"which could than cause a time paradox..yes Doctor I know!" I said as I cut him off. "the fact that we have fore knowledge about what will happen is bad Doctor,..very bad..we need to learn Occulmancy and fast we must protect our secrets..especially yours Doctor. If Voldermort were to hear of your secrets we would both be dead."

"Yes, you are right. We must start soon. However first you need to go and see some of your friends I need to get the lesson plans sorted for next week. I will think more about what we have spoke about today and see what I can come up with during the week, I love you Emma"

"I love you to Father," with that I left the doctor to get on with lesson plans as I went to find Draco and Blaise, I was hoping they weren't with Crabbe and Goyle, they were so stupid I am very surprised that they were even sorted at all never mind in to Slytherin, there is no way they have any cunning in them at all!

Thankfully down at the lake was just Draco, Blaise and Theodore, I hadn't spoke to Theodore a lot he was always busy when we were playing cards or chess in the common rooms, he seemed very nice though.

Sitting with them we all relaxed and basked in the sun, Tippy, one of hogwarts house elfs brought us a pick nick so we didn't have to go in which was nice, we laid there and chatted, laughed and joked and felt carefree. I knew it wouldn't last in a few years time there would be a massive war, they would have to grow up to quickly, they wouldn't get the chance to be teenagers they would be children one day and adults the next, they would have to harden and I knew and there was nothing I could do about it. I now understood why the doctor found it so difficult sometimes. To just stand there and watch it happening knowing there was nothing he could do..not with something that was fixed.

No! I told myself and pushed the thoughts away that was for another day. Those thoughts could surface when the war had hit and we were getting ready. At the moment we are still children! I will not think of the war. I started thinking of calm things and soon like the others I nodded off in the sunshine down by the lake.

A few hours later I was woken very rudely by Draco, it was dark now, quite cold and would soon be tea time. We had slept the afternoon away, that wasn't the problem..the problem was that it looked like we were about to get one of those massive thunderstorms you only ever seem to see in Scotland you don't see them anywhere else in England.

Quickly we ran inside to the Great hall just in time for the feast to begin, the others had been worried when we had showed up for lunch, or in the afternoon, but that was soon forgotten when we got to the common room and we relaxed and played chess together in front of the open fire and candle flames.


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks soon turned into months and nothing happened, lessons were going the same and we were starting to learn some really interesting things, we were starting to get the hang of how much work we were being given as well. It was just turning into November and the castle was starting to get very cold when the Doctor called me down to his office, when I got there he handed me a letter..it was from the Master. He had decided to contact the Doctor. He had his plan, it seemed that he was also taken into this other world and he planned to work with Voldermort, once Voldermort was brought back to power he would be able to take over the world. He would rule with Voldermort and they would rule with terror. From this note though we at least knew who it would be that was helping Voldermort out this year, we didn't know how he would be helping him get in the castle and get the Philosopher's stone we just knew it would be him.

Things were quite quiet between the other houses, they were leaving us alone this year which was odd, it made the older Slytherins weary and they were on their guard always. There had to be a reason they would be doing this. The other houses had hated Slytherin since Sezer Slytherin lived, Salazars child. They believed that Sezer was evil, he was the reason that we had so many dark magic now, was because he was the one who started it, he invented the first few dark curses. They were wrong.

"come Draco, we need to be doing our history of magic homework, we need to go and research our founder." I said excitedly. I always wanted to know more about the Slytherins but I never had a reason to research them now however I did.

"yes yes alright I'm coming, I don't know why you're so excited it is only history of magic homework and the old ghost doesn't even care if we do our homework."

"yes but I want to research more about Slytherin. You know I do we all do, but we've never had the chance and you know that if we researched them without a reason than the rest of the school will believe us dark and that we are researching them to find more dark magic they may have come up with" I told him quietly in case someone was around.

There were many books in the library about the founders. They were all friends when they first built the castle and there children were friends as well. I read about the chamber of secrets, I already knew where it was but I loved reading about the tales, I would have loved to have been able to go down and have a look. After researching for a few hours I found the book I was looking for. It told you all you want to know about the Slytherins. It told you about Sezer. He was a brilliant and smart boy growing up. He could speak parsletongue and he invented a potion to help those who weren't to understand snakes. He wrote tons of books in parsletongue that just never got translated. His spells weren't dark or evil but because they couldn't be read by everybody they believed they were. I could speak and understand parsletongue because of the fact that I had been travelling in the TARDIS but it did help there were so many spells and potions that should never have been forgotten and they were.

I knew than that no matter what while I was stuck in this world I was going to do some good. I was going to show people that parsletongue was not bad. And that Sezer was not evil. I was going to restore Slytherins name. The right way. There was much I needed to do. I knew that and first would be to talk to Dumbledore. He needed to know about myself and the doctor. He probably already knew knowing Dumbledore but we needed all the help we could get.

I slowly made my way to Dumbledore's office only than did I remember that I didn't know his password. But it didn't matter the Gargoyle moved aside as soon as I got close. Obviously Dumbledore expected me and knew I was coming to talk to him.

"Emma! How lovely to see you my dear, cup of tea?"

"no thank you Headmaster, I came to see you because I need to talk to you about something important."

"Of course, of course, when you're ready my dear,"

"It's a bit of a long story sir, you see myself and my father..well he isn't really my father. His name is John Green, a bit weird. His name is the Doctor. Actually that's probably weirder anyway, I'm meant to be 19 not 11. that and we travel through time and space. We come from a different dimension where this is all a story wrote by J.K Rowling. It wasn't true, however something happened that has made us trapped, the TARDIS can't find us here. Were trapped and will be until this is all over. When the war with Voldermort is over. Than we can leave. I have to complete my seven years at Hogwarts, I know what will happen, the major story line, however everything else is changing because of the fact that myself and the Doctor are here" I explained.

Dumbledore just sat there watching me patiently while I said my story. "I see, so you and the doctor are not father and daughter?" he asked

"no..he was my fiancé before all this happened..now I'm stuck being his daughter"

"I see..I gather you came to tell me this because there was a reason not just because you were bored?"

"Yes, in the books, years after the war is over people still hate Slytherin, which is only going to cause another war, and while being here and researching all of your history, all the wars have started because of prejudice. So I want to try and restore Slytherins name. I've been doing some research and Sezer wasn't evil or dark, he was brilliant he had such a brain and the things he came up with, they were magnificent they should of never have been forgotten but because they were wrote in parsletongue they were. I want to translate all his work. I want to republish it. I want to try and show people that just because we are Slytherins and we are cunning does not mean that we are evil and that we are bad. Just that we use our brains and knowledge in a different way than Ravenclaws do or the Gryffindors do."

"well Emma, that sounds like a wonderful idea, the prejudice has gone on way to long the only problem is is translating the books, parsletongue is a very rare type of magic and it is very hard to find someone who can speak the language."

"But sir! I can speak the language. Part of the TARDIS matrix is that I can speak each and every language, I can read it and think it and say it and it all sounds like English."

"Well, you have my full backing you can translate his works, we will bring Slytherins name into glory. Slytherins are not bad or evil. And the public will see that."

with that Dumbledore went back to his work and I walked out the office with the biggest smile on my face. I couldn't wait until I started translating some of his work. He was just magnificent. I would love to meet him. I might see if the doctor could make that happen, allow me to travel back in time and meet the amazing Sezer Slytherin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I wanted to talk to my friends about the whole thing, Sezer Slytherin, the books, parslemagic the lot, however I didn't know if I was allowed to. I obviously couldn't tell them about my past not until I had known them longer and knew that I could properly trust them not to tell my secrets to their parents.

"Father! Open up! I need to talk to you!" I shouted through the door

"Emma, why are you standing out here, you know the password!"

"No, I don't father, someone forgot to tell me again!"

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, it's "TARDIS, nice and easy to remember, now what's the matter, why are you trying to break down my door?"

"Father, I'm going to start translating Sezer Slytherins journals, they're all in parsletongue so I have to do it, but I want to restore Slytherins glory, if I can do that than we can stop all the wars that happen. However I was wandering would I be able to tell my friends in Slytherin, they are bound to get curious about the fact that I have always got these old books around me that they can't read."

"I suppose you can tell them about Sezer and what you are trying to do, I would talk to Professor Snape first as well however we cannot tell any of them about your past, not until you know you can trust them fully to not run off and tell their parents."

"Yes Father, I understand do I really have to tell professor Snape though for some reason he hates me! I don't even know why, i'm good at potions, i'm a slytherin! What did I do?"

"I don't know hunny. Maybe you should just go and ask him and see what he says."

shortly after that I left my fathers rooms and headed for the potions lab, I knew it was where I would find the potions master. Arriving at his room, I found the door open and the man sitting at his desk most probably marking homework, I knocked twice on the door while calling out "sir.." in a hesitant voice.

He looked up glaring at me for interrupting his work "What Miss Green?" he snarled out.

"I just finished talking with my father sir about something I wish to do and he told me I was to speak to you first as you are my head of house," I said in a quiet voice.

"What do you want to do that involves me? Surely your father can just say whether you can or cannot do it."

"I wish to translate the diaries of Sezer Slytherin, I wish to show to people that just because we are Slytherin it does not mean that we are dark or evil. I want to try and restore Slytherins name. I also want to try and brew some potions that Sezer and Salazer wrote that have been forgotten over time."

"And why Miss Green, would you want to do that? Would you not prefer that everyone should still hate us and believe that we are evil" he replied mockingly

"No Sir, why would I wish that? I asked the hat to place me into Slytherin because that is where I wanted to go. I could have been in any house because I have the qualities of every house, but I wished to go to the house of snakes."

"then why Miss Green did you have a talk with your father for over an hour and a half after the sorting?"

"That...it's complicated sir and i'm not sure how much i'm allowed to tell you. My father has told me I am not to trust my friends but he has not told me whether I can trust you or not."

"Why be friends with them if you do not trust them?"

"This has gotten off subject but to answer your question I do trust them however I cannot tell them this secret..it could kill my father and I. Would I be able to translate the books of Sezer Slytherin?" I asked again

"You can try however good luck they are all written in parsletongue and I doubt that that is your secret you cannot tell anyone"

"no that isn't my secret however both my father and I can speak parsletongue." I replied nonchalantly.

Professor Snape stared at me as if I was completely out of my mind aventually though he agreed and let me translate Sezer and Salzar Slytherin diaries, however he wanted the diaries after I had finished translating them to read through them, he also wanted to know what my secret was but for that he would have to arrange a meeting with both my father and I to find that out.

Walking back to the common room I was almost giddy with excitement I couldnt wait till I could start translating the books, they were so intresting to read, I believed everyone would love to be able to read them. Knowing that as soon as I walked in Draco would pounce on me I was ready and waiting for all the questions he would ask "where have you been?" he asked..i wasn't even two steps in the room. " I had a meeting with my father and than Snape, i'm going to be translating some of Salzar and Sezer's diaries, I want to restore Slytherins name and I have professor Snape backing me." I replied knowing his next question would be what was the meeting about.

"ooh, can I help? Please!" he looked so excited I couldn't deny him so while I read the work out line by line Draco was writing it down in his perfectly neat handwriting. We did the first chapter before his hand was hurting and we were both bored so we decided to stop there and carry on in a couple of days. Draco was my best friend. In the first few months of school, I had really gotten to know him, the true him behind all his masks and he was nothing like the books portrayed him as, it was the opposite, he was really kind and caring yeah he would say a few harsh things if you were mean to him that was it, the books were also completely wrong with Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, they were the biggest bullies out there, Harry was definitely a carbon copy of his father, no matter what he tried saying. Thankfully though I only had to put up with them for potions, and professor Snape always put them in place. Flying lessons got cancelled after the first lesson because of Neville..not that I really cared I already knew how to fly a broom.

After the first talk I had with Professor Snape he started warming up to me, he wasn't excatly friendly with me like he may have been with some of the other Slytherins, but he didn't hate me and he wasn't mean to me in private like he use to. It was early Saturday morning a few weeks after our first talk when I got a note from him saying that I was to have a meeting with him and my father after breakfast in my fathers rooms. I was dreading it, we had made progress and were actually getting on well I didn't want to have this meeting and than everything go back to how it use to... nevermind there wasn't really anything I could do about it.

**Rate and review please guys, I wanna know what you think about it. **

**Next up the meeting! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I walked as slowly to Professor Snape's room as possible, it wasn't that I didn't want to talk to him or my father, I just wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him my secret, obviously I had read the books and knew that he was a good person, however how would he react to my secret, obviously the concept of time travel was something he had heard of before they had a time turner obviously, however travelling time and space is different especially since a time turner can only go back a few hours, not days, years or centuries.

To soon for my liking I was standing in front of professor Snape's office, I could hear the Doctor and Snape talking in the classroom and knew that I could put it off no longer, hesitantly I raised my hand and knocked twice "Enter" I heard my professor bellow. Taking a deep breath I opened the door and slipped in.

"Father, Professor, I apologise for my tardiness,"

"not a problem dear," my father replies smiling cheerfully, "come, take a seat."

As I walked over I asked my professor the question I knew would set this whole conversation rolling, "Professor, I suppose you have questions?"

"Yes, indeed, Miss Green, I spoke to your father and he seems to think you can trust me with this secret of yours, he believes since I am your head of house and he my assistant that we should have no secrets no matter how...deadly they may be" he sneers saying deadly as if I was lying,

"Well then professor, if my father seems to think you are to be trusted, I shall allow him to explain to you the secret and I shall answer your questions afterwards." I said smiling sweetly at my father, I knew he wished for me to explain to my teacher but I did not want him to know as such I was not going to tell him.

"of course Emma, why I suppose I should start at the beginning, I am not human, I'm a time, I'm from the planet Gallifrey from the constellation of Kasterborous, i'm over 900 years old, and I travel in my spaceship called the TARDIS, it means time and relative dimensions in space. Basically for fun I travel, I can go anywhere in time and space, any moment in the past, future, any planet, in any galaxy, the whole universe it's all out there for me" he smiled wistfully, I knew he was bored of living life like a human, he liked moving around constantly. "myself and Emma, were travelling, I had allowed the TARDIS to take us where ever she wanted, she did so anyways whether I put coordinates in or not she still decided what we did. Anyways, we woke up and I was lying in my bed here, apparently I was a professor now and a wizard! Blimey, however I knew everything, I knew who everyone was and where I should be and all these spells, things I had never heard of before, I mean i'd read some in a book, this is a parallel universe to mine, where in mine you're all a book, all your spells and the castle all a story. It was a bit of a shock but for some reason it felt right. Anyways, I tried calling the TARDIS to me to get us out but she won't answer it would seem I am to stay here until Emma has finished her education. That scared me that did, I didn't have a clue where Emma was and she wasn't answering her phone. Anyways that seem to be everything I think. Any questions?"

Professor Snape looked furious, I knew telling him this was a mistake, he wouldn't understand. "Very funny..very funny such an amazing joke but don't think you can fool me, you obviously forget that I am a half blood I watched the TV show, Dr who, first series came out in 1963 with William Hartnell playing the Doctor."

"Sir did you not listen to anything the Doctor just said, we're in a parallel universe in our universe you're just a book, look I have the series of books here before they were changed my our appearance, you cannot read them yet because of the fact that it is the future you knowing the future is very dangerous."

"So, if what you're telling me is correct that means you can speak parsletongue because-"

"of the TARDIS matrix! Yep, it means that we can speak any language, including the snake language here because some people can do it, it' amazing, always wanted to speak to animals before and now I can!"

"why do you have to wait until Emma has finished her education?"

"I am in the books now, I am apart of what is to happen, I don't know what part I shall play but it must be important if the TARDIS has left us here, she has never done so before" I replied before the doctor could get in

"Are you really father and daughter? I don't remember the doctor ever having a daughter?"

"No, I'm not his daughter, I was his companion, we were even dating before this happened and well here we are for some reason he is now my father, all quite sick when you think of it, I think it was the TARDIS' way of saying she didn't approve of our relationship, she always has been very loud of her opinions."

"But to answer your question Severus, I have been a father, I was married and had a son in Gallifrey before the time war and I ran away, since than I have married a few times, had a daughter made just out of my genes a few years back, that was quite weird, they were in a war and they would make new soldiers already knowing how to fight and everything about 20 years old and only needing the one parent...she died though, quite sad I had only just accepted that yes she was mu daughter and then she was taken from me, never mind, it was for the best, when I die, it will be the end of my race, I think for the best, though who will look after you humans when I'm gone I have no idea, you'll be invaded within minutes." he replied quietly as though speaking to himself. He stood up suddenly, "well as lovely as this chat has been I had best be off I've got papers to grade, Emma I shall see you Wednesday after your last lesson, don't be late" and with that he walked off as though we had been chatting about tea.

"Professor, I had best be off as well I still have some assignments to do." after bidding him goodbye, I slowly wandered out of the dungeons letting my feet take me where they wanted, I needed some time to clear my head before going back to the Slytherins, although Professor Snape knew did not mean the entire of Slytherin how was to know and they would know something was wrong the moment I walked in. it was a curse to being a slytherin.

**A/N: so sorry guys for this taking so long my laptop broke and then i've been so busy with Christmas! But here we go another chapter! Rate and review please or i'll never improve! **


End file.
